Shipwrecked
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Basically, a teen fic about Brennan and booth getting shipwrecked alone on an island after a brutal torm. All they have is eachother. let's just see how this works out. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is the start of a new story. I don't think this has been done before, but it's a teen fic about Booth and Brennan when they go on a cruise, not knowing one another at first, but when the cruise gets shipwrecked and they find themselves alone on a deserted island together, that completely changes. AU where Brennan's parents didn't leave her. She's 16 and Booth is 18. I hope you like this. I'll need plenty of feedback on the first chapter if I'm gonna continue this.**

**Chapter One: Caribbean Cruise**

"Come on, Tempe!" Matthew Brennan called to his daughter, who was walking very slowly aboard the cruise ship, her nose buried in a book, like always.

The Brennans, Matthew, his wife, Christine, and their kids Russ, and Temperance, had booked a Caribbean Cruise for the summer in order to get out of their house for the first time since school ended.

Temperance looked up from her book, her ocean blue eyes glittering in the sunlight. She saw that the rest of her family were already aboard the boat. "Hey!" she called. "Wait up!" She began to sprint towards them, weaving between all the other passengers, accidentally knocking over the luggage of a young black girl.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Temperance called back.

The black girl scoffed at her and turned to her boyfriend. "Can you _believe_ the nerve of some people, Seeley?" she said, with her hands on her hips.

Her boyfriend, Seeley Booth, chuckled. "Relax, Camille. It was just an accident."

Seeley had been captivated by the tall auburn-haired, blue-eyed girl, but was a good enough person not to try to make a move on her at any time, since he had been dating Camille for the last year, and this was their first big trip together, as a couple. Truthfully, he didn't like Camille that much anymore, but wasn't brave enough to say it to her, in fear of hurting her, so he stayed quiet, to keep her happy.

When Temperance finally caught up to her father, and the rest of her family, she glared at him. "Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked, angrily.

"Because, you were going too slow, sweetie." Matthew said, taking on the tone of Angela Montenegro, her best friend, back in Chicago, who was currently in France with her fiance, Jack Hodgins. She was Temperance's age, but she'd asked her father to get married to Jack, and not being able to say no to her, he's agreed. They were set to marry in the Spring. Temperance was to be the Maid of Honor. "You would've caught up eventually."

Temperance moaned, and turned away from her father, burying her nose in her book, once again. "Whatever," she said, "So where's our cabin?" she began walking in a random direction, only to bump into somebody head on, not five feet from where she started. This person was Seeley Booth.

"Sorry." They said in unison, both looking up into the other's eyes. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity, only to be interrupted by Camille.

"Seeley!" she shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Wha-?" he asked, turning to her.

"We have to go to our cabin." she said through gritted teeth. "come on!" She pulled him away from Temperance, who kept looking into his eyes as he was pulled away, and gave him a small wave.

_Wow._ She thought.

**A/N: Okay, so i'm really looking for some feedback here, hopefully positive. Please Please Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of the reviews i've been getting, I've decided to continue this story. Thank you all for your input. It's much appreciated.**

Chapter Two: Introduction

"Tempe!" Matthew Brennan called to his daughter from the small living room area in their Suite-like cabin in the cruise ship. "We're leaving now! You sure you don't want to come with us?"

Temperance looked outside the small port side window. The clouds were pretty gray and if she opened the window, she would feel the humidity. It was obviously going to rain and she didn't want to get caught up in it just because her family wanted to head over to the luau on the Fiesta Deck. Instead she planned on spending her day reading, and maybe even going out onto the under-deck to see if she could spot any marine animals. "No, Dad." she called back. "It's going to rain, and I don't want to get wet!"

"The forecast called for sunshine all week. It's just a little cloudy, sweetie. Come on! It'll be fun!" he called back, trying to convince her.

"You know I hate luaus! I can't stand to wear those idiotic grass skirts or play those moronic, primal games! And what they do to that pig is horrible!" Temperance called back, refusing to budge.

Matthew sighed, defeated. "Okay, honey. We'll be back soon. See you later. Love you."

"Love you, too." Temperance said, distractedly, her nose buried, once again, in her book.

3 3 3 3

Seeley Booth lay on his bed, thinking. Camille had gone to the luau on the fiesta deck, which he had faked sick to get out of. He hated going to parties where he barely knew anybody, though he never had a problem making friends. He just didn't like it when so many of the girls hit on him, which always made Cam very jealous. So jealous that she'd usually cause the girls harm, either physically, or emotionally. But she wasn't always like that. Usually she was very sweet, and had a fun time with everybody else, but she was very bossy, and didn't like people disrespecting her.

Now, Seeley wondered if she was the right girl for him. He didn't feel any special connection with her. Not like he'd felt with that girl with the auburn hair and blues eyes the previous day. Looking into those crystalline eyes, hi heart hammered and his breathing became shallow, and she hadn't even spoken to him! He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel... well, that's just it...he couldn't even describe it!

He shook his head. He couldn't think about her that way. He had a girlfriend, and he wasn't one to cheat. He was a good, catholic boy, and he could never commit such a sin. He got up from the bed, deciding to take a walk, completely avoiding the fiesta deck, to clear his head.

3 3 3 3

Temperance leaned over the railing, looking out at the shimmering blue water, watching dolphins jumping the waves in the distance. They always amazed her, with their intelligence, and their grace. They were just so...

"Beautiful." Temperance said aloud, smiling at the jumping forms.

"Yeah..." A deep voice said behind her. Temperance jumped and turned quickly. The young man that she had run into the day before was standing about 10 feet away, and blushing deeply. "Sorry," he said, sheepishly, "I was just, uh, just out for a walk, and I, uh, stopped to watch the dolphins, and I, um, agree with you...they are very beautiful." He turned his attention to the jumping forms in the water, knowing truthfully that he hadn't stopped to watch them, but instead gaze at the girl's beauty.

Temperance smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey, uh, what's your name?" he said, suddenly, turning bright red again.

"Temperance Brennan." Temperance replied. "But I'd rather you call me by my last name. I hate my first name, and I hate the nickname my mom gave me; Tempe. What's yours?"

Booth grinned. "Seeley Joseph Booth. You can call me Seeley, Joey, Joe, or Booth. I prefer my last name, too."

Brennan giggled, then stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you." she said politely.

Booth walked closer and shook her hand, looking deep into her crystal blue eyes, that seemed to mirror the color of the ocean.

Rain began to fall, put they took no notice of it. They didn't realize that it was quickly becoming very rough, because they were under shelter, with the upper deck directly above them, while the rain pattered above their heads.

Not thinking straight, Booth suddenly made a move to bring Brennan closer to him, so that he could, hopefully kiss her, which is what he'd wanted to do since her first saw her, but his plan failed, when he felt a violent rocking in the ship, that caused her to fall to the ground, and him to let go of her hand as he fell as well. When they got their composure back, still sitting on the ground, they looked at each other...and burst out laughing.

Then there was another violent rocking of the boat, and Brennan's eyes widened at Booth, all traces of laughter gone from both of their faces.

Booth was the first to speak. "What was _that_?" he asked Brennan, hoping somehow that she could answer his question.

Brennan shook her head. "I have no idea." She couldn't keep the edge of fear out of her voice as she spoke.

**Okay, so just to let y'all know, I will be updating this story every three days, because I have two other stories to write and a cabaret to prepare for. So things are kind of tight, but I promise I will never miss an update. If I do, that just means the chapter is going to be really really long or I'll update two chapters the next day. So, anyways, please REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to apologize in advance if this chapter isn't very good. It's late and i'm tired and I just want to sleep, but I never disappoint! So here's your update. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Ship is now SINKING??

Booth and Brennan looked at each other worriedly as they got shakily to their feet and grabbed each other's hand when the ship shook again.

"Are you alright?" Booth asked as they steadied themselves. Brennan nodded and stood as straight as was possible, then started to walk towards the front of the ship to see what was going on.

When they made it there, everybody was grouped around a man dressed in white, who Booth and Brennan assumed was the captain of the ship. He was fighting to keep them quiet.

"Ladies! Gentlemen!" He called, but it was barely audible over the worried shouts and screams that everybody was making as they tried to figure out what was happening. Booth observed this, and, letting go of Brennan's hand, hoisted himself on a railing and motioned for Brennan to cover her ears, as he let out and earth-shattering whistle.

All heads snapped towards him as they had all heard the whistle.

"Can you all just shut your mouths and let this man tell us what's wrong?" He shouted. "You're all panicking but none of you are going to make it better by talking over him, so just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Just about everybody gasped, but they remained quiet as they turned back to the captain, who gave Booth a grateful smile.

"Good," he said, "Now that I have all your attention, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. The ship is sinking." Everybody gasped and started talking worriedly again, but were quieted when Booth let out another whistle. "Thank you, young man," the captain said to booth, and Booth nodded, "As I was saying, the ship is sinking, but there will be helicopters landing within minutes to take some of you to another ship a few miles away, and we have life rafts on the ship as well, but I'm afraid they can't fill all of you, so if you would like to get on a helicopter I suggest you go to the platforms on the upper deck right away. They will be making more than one trip each, so everybody should be brought to safety. And please..._don't_ panic!"

Everybody began to rush in opposite directions. Those who wanted to take the helicopters headed to the upper deck and those who wanted to go by life raft headed towards the lower deck, leaving Booth and Brennan standing there, her looking for her family and him looking for Camille, both of them still holding to other's hand. Neither had any luck.

Brennan spotted the first of the helicopters and shivered. She never much cared for them. They seemed too unstable to her. She much preferred planes to helicopters any day, so she began pulling Booth towards the life rafts, with him gratefully following behind her, thinking bitterly that Cam must have gotten into a helicopter without him when he couldn't see her at all.

It was raining buckets all around them, soaking them through their clothes, but neither paid any attention as they made their way to where people were boarding the life rafts.

They were last in line when Brennan saw her mother and father sitting in a raft with Russ at their side. Her mother was crying into her father's shoulder, with Russ rubbing her arms and whispering soothing words to her. It was obvious that they were crying because of Brennan, that they couldn't find her and thought her possibly dead. Brennan wanted nothing more than to run to her mother and hug her, but it was too late as they were already being lowered to the water below.

"Mom!" she cried. "Dad!" Her mother looked up at her voice, but didn't catch but a glimpse of her daughter. Brennan tried to run towards the boat but Booth grabbed her before she could.

"We'll see them when we get to the other boat, okay?" he whispered in her ear as she buried her head against his chest. She nodded as she sobbed.

When it came time for them to get on their own raft, there was only one left, and it was the smallest they had.

"I'm sorry," the crew member said, "But this is all we have. It's usually saved for crew members to get to safety, but you may use it."

"Are you sure?" Booth asked.

The man nodded. "Of course, there are plenty more of these. Just follow the other boats as best you can and be careful." he handed them life vests and a pair of oars. Booth took the oars and handed one of the vests to Brennan.

"Thank you so much." he said, fastening his vest and helping Brennan into the boat, positioning the oars as they were lowered to the water.

When they got to the water and were released, they were pulled away from the boat by a strong current. When they were far enough away, Booth began to stroke, grunting as he did so.

"You don't have to do that all on your own." Brennan said, reaching for the oars, but Booth pulled them away.

"It's fine." he said, giving up. "We're not getting anywhere anywhere. It's best to just let the current carry us in the direction we need to go."

"What?" Brennan asked. "That's too dangerous, Booth! We can't just give up. We'll get lost! Give me those!" She grabbed for the oars, but Booth pulled them back, out of her reach, dropping one in the process.

"Now look what you did!" Brennan said.

"Me?!" Booth protested. "That was _your_ fault! Not mine!"

Brennan glared at him, and he glared back, both of them completely unaware of the large wave about to strike them.

**Oooooh! CLIFFHANGER! LOL! I'll update on Sunday! TTFN! Please REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Mother's Day!! Here's your tri-daily update!!**

Chapter Four: Shipwrecked

Three things Booth noticed when he woke up:

Below him, he couldn't feel the mattress of his bed from the cabin that he had rented, only sand. Lots and lots of grainy sand, that were giving him plenty of scratches as he moved around.

It was warm. Really warm, above him. He could feel the pain of sunburn on his cheeks and shoulders stinging him whenever he tried to readjust himself on the sand.

There was somebody next to him, somebody that definitely wasn't Cam, breathing heavily, and groaning.

Booth sat up quickly, wincing at the pain on his shoulders, and looked next to him. Brennan was laying there, wincing in pain herself, but he could see no sign of sunburn anywhere on her. Then he noticed that she was turning her left ankle gingerly, and was wincing only when it moved.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Brennan?" He whispered. She groaned. "Brennan?" He whispered again.

"What?" she mumbled, irritably, turning to him, and opening one eye, then suddenly both eyes shot open as she noticed something. She sat up. "What the-? Where are we?" she asked, then winced when she moved her ankle. "And why does my ankle hurt like hell?"

Booth chuckled, despite himself. She was so..._out there._

"Why are you laughing?" Brennan asked, which made Booth blush and stop.

"Never mind." he said, reaching for her ankle. "Let me see your ankle."

Brennan pulled it away and winced.

"Come on." Booth said, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He touched her ankle and she winced once again.

"Liar." she mumbled, but let him continue with his inspection.

"I'm gonna apply some pressure now. Tell me whee it hurts the most."

He instructed, putting some pressure on the left side of her ankle. She winced slightly, but it didn't seem like it hurt too much so he applied pressure on the right side, which didn't seem to hurt at all. Placing pressure on the front side, right where her ankle met her foot, and she let out a pained gasp.

"Ow!" she moaned. "That hurt!"

"Sorry." Booth said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a cloth bandage, and two safety pins.

"Where did you get _that_?" Brennan asked.

Booth grinned and began wrapping her ankle. "I took a First Aid training course at the Y back in Philly, and they told us to always be prepared. So I carry the First Aid stuff with me, just in case. Point your toe upward." He explained.

Brennan did as he said. "Why did you take a First Aid course?" she asked.

"Because I have a little brother, who's a complete klutz," Booth said, grinning, "And I live with my Pops who's pretty old, and I have to know what to do in case he has a heart attack, you know?"

Brennan nodded. "I understand." She said.

Booth finished wrapping up her ankle and stood up, brushing the sand off his jeans.

"Hey!" Brennan whined. "No fair! Why don't you have a sprained ankle?"

Booth scowled. "Because I have to sunburn that hurts like hell!" He bent down to pick her up and she moved away.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Picking you up." He said, simply, reaching for her again.

"Why?" Brennan asked, moving away again.

"Because we have to find a spot where you can elevate your foot, and you can't walk. Now stop moving away." He said, reaching down, and, finally grabbing her. He picked her up, and she put her arm around his neck, as he carried her.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

He shrugged, ignoring the pain from his shoulders as he did so, and began walking towards a group of trees that seemed to break off from a small forest area.

When he found a tree with a low branch, he laid her down so that she rested her head on a cool rock in the shade, and began pulling leaves of a couple of palm trees, and tying them together, around the branch to make a sling for her ankle.

"There we go." he said, testing the sling to make sure that it could handle the weight of her ankle, smiling when it passed the test. He picked up her ankle and put it in the sling. "Comfortable?" He asked.

Brennan nodded, not saying anything. Booth caught a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Hey," he said, "what's wrong?" He dropped down th sit by her head, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

Brennan's chin quivered. "Where are we?" she asked.

Booth placed his arm around her shoulder, comfortingly. "I don't know." He answered, feeling his own tears starting to form in his eyes. "I really don't know.

**I know. It's really dramatic. But, I couldn't think of much else, and I really have to go spend time with my mommy now. Next update is on Wednesday! Please REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Getting Started

They sat holding each other for the longest time, until they heard a small growling sound.

They looked up at each other.

"What was that?" Brennan asked, with fear in her eyes.

Booth looked around, not letting go of her for a second. "I don't know." He whispered, then they heard it again.

Booth's eyes shot towards the direction the noise was coming from, and he found himself looking at Brennan's stomach. It growled again, and a wide grin spread across his face.

"What?" Brennan asked, oblivious to her own hunger.

"Brennan," he asked, still grinning, "when was the last time you ate..._anything_?"

Brennan scowled. "I don't know, Booth," she replied. "I think it was back on the ship, right before it _sank_. Why is it important?"

"You mean, you don't feel that?" Booth asked, surprised that he could hear it when she couldn't even _feel _it.

"Feel wha-" Brennan started, but was cut off by a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oww." she moaned.

Booth gave her a sad smile and comforted her. "That." he said, then got up to search for food, leaving Brennan doubled over in pain, with her ankle in a sling.

When he returned, fifteen minutes later, he had an assortment of fruits in his hands. There were two of just about everything; mangos, papayas, coconut, bananas, and even two oranges.

"Where did you get all that?" Brennan asked.

"There's some trees in the middle that have fruit growing on them, so I picked some for dinner. I would go fishing for a little meat, but I don't have a fishing rod handy, or even a spear." Booth explained, sitting down next to Brennan and handing her a papaya, which she devoured within seconds, hungrily.

"Mmm, thank you!" she said, through a mouthful of the fruit.

Booth chuckled. "No problem," he said, taking a bite of his own fruit, savoring the sweet taste of a mango. "Hey, this really is good!" he said, smiling at her. Brennan nodded, taking and orange out of his hands and peeling the skin with her fingernails. Booth chuckled again, and looked at the Horizon. "Looks like we only have a couple of hours of sun left. I better start gathering firewood for tonight." He scanned the coast and spotted a couple of pieces of driftwood. He got up, leaving all the food with Brennan, and ran to pick them up.

When he returned, half an hour later, his arms were loaded with driftwood and he hand a dozen rocks in his pockets. He got about setting a small fire pit a couple of feet away from where Brennan lay.

When he was done, he stood straight and stretched his back, feeling pain up and down his spine. "How are you gonna light it?" Brennan asked from behind him.

"What?" Booth said, turning to look at her.

"The fire," she elaborated. "How are you gonna light it?"

Booth smiled, and took a small lighter out of his pocket.

"Where did you get _that_?" Brennan asked.

"My pocket." Booth said, nonchalantly lighting the fire with it.

Brennan glared up at him. "Ha ha, very funny." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Booth grinned over his shoulder. "Why, thank you." he said, sarcastically, trying the light the fire, but failing.

"Hey, genius," Brennan said, "You need to get something to burn it with. Like paper, or leaves?"

Booth blushed. "Right." he said, walking to a tree and ripping off some leaves, and throwing them into the fire pit. He tried lighting it again and succeeded, watching the flames engulf the leaves and driftwood very quickly, and rise as high as possible. He grinned and pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!" he cried. "I. AM. _MAN_!" He did a little dance while Brennan looked on and giggled.

**Sorry that this one is so short! (Ha! That's what she said) But I have a headache (Again, TWSS) and I'm not feelin like myself. But I will have a longer chapter on Saturday. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Getting To Know Each Other

"So," Booth said, awkwardly, looking across the fire, at Brennan, who was using his shirt as a sort of blanket, "Where are you from?"

"Chicago, Illinois." Brennan said, nonchalantly. "You?"

"Philly." Booth answered.

"That's nice." Brennan said, unsure of how to respond.

Booth grinned. "Yeah, I live there with my grandfather, and my baby brother, Jared. What about you?"

"I lived with my parents, and my older brother, Russ." Brennan answered, stressing the word lived a bit too much.

"You _lived_ there. You still have a home there, you know." Booth said.

Brennan shook her head. "Not anymore, I don't think. My family probably thinks I'm dead...if they're even still alive." Her voice sounded quavery, and Booth could see a single tear fall down her cheek.

He shook his head. "No, they have to know that you're still alive."

"How could they _possibly_ know, Booth?" she asked.

"Families have this sort of ESP, where they know when you're in trouble, or when something is about to happen to you, or if something exciting just happened, or is going to happen. They just know. Like, when I broke my leg, I was with my father, and my grandfather called just out of the blue to check if I was alright. My father lied, of course, told him that I was, but my grandfather knew. He always knows. Trust me. Family always knows."

Brennan shook her head. "Maybe that's just your grandfather. Because my parents aren't like that. They- Wait, your father lied to your grandfather about you being hurt?" She gave him a concerned look.

Booth nodded. "Yeah." was all he said.

"But _why_?" Brennan asked.

Booth turned away from her. "I don't want to talk about it." he said.

There was a moment of silence, then Booth felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Brennan sitting there with her left leg outstretched and her right one under it.

"Bren," Booth said, "What are you doing? You have to keep your ankle ele-" he was cut off by Brennan.

"It's fine, Booth. It doesn't even hurt that much, anymore. Now tell me why your father would keep something as serious as a broken arm a secret from your grandfather." She demanded, her eyes barely a foot away from his own.

Booth sighed, feeling his heart begin to pound. "Because," he whispered, "he's the one that broke it."

**Cliffhanger! Next update will be a secret of Brennan's. That will be on Tuesday. Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New update! I loved everybody's reviews, by the way! Thank you so much for the interest! Anyways, here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Booth's Story

Booth retold the story of his childhood, all of it. From the first time his father had hit him. Though he had apologized profusely for it, even buying Booth a toy truck to prove his love. After that the violence from his father had been nonexistent. That is, until his mother, Lynn, had been killed in a car crash when Booth was ten, and his little brother, Jared, was only six. Then George Booth had begun to drink every night when he came home from work, and when he began to get drunk he would begin to hit the boys. Booth learned quickly that he would go after Jared first, since he was smaller and more easy manipulated. So Booth would hide him in their room when his father drank, and always took the hit for him. But one day it went to far.

Booth was standing at the top of the stairs, rushing Jared to hide, when George came after them. Booth quickly pushed Jared into the room and locked to door from the outside, using his own key, and went back to the top of the stairs to see what his father, who was angrily calling the boys' names, wanted.

"Where's your sissy of a brother?" George hissed.

Booth stood his ground. "He's not a _sissy_! Why do you even care?" he yelled back.

George took off his shoe and threw it at the boy. "Don't you _dare_ talk like that to me!" He screamed.

Booth ducked the shoe, and glared at his old man, that in the last year, had grown to hate. "What could you possibly do to me that's worse than what you've _been_ doing?" he hissed, then turned back to hush Jared, who was yelling to be let out of his room. "Jared, sto-" Booth was cut off by a sharp pain in the side of his head, and his knees gave way from beneath him as he fell down the stairs, blacking out on the way.

He awoke to a man dressed in a white lab coat, smiling down at him.

"You okay, son?" he asked, and Booth nodded, feeling a dull pain in his head and back, and heaviness on his arms. He looked at his right one, and saw a large plaster cast, with blue writing on it. He looked closer and recognized the scrawl of Jared's signature. He smiled, knowing exactly what was on his other arm.

When he looked, he noticed the tear stricken face of his baby brother, clinging to his arm.

He smiled at him, to reassure Jared that he was okay. "Hey, Bud." He whispered.

"Seeley!" Jared cried, and jumped into his brother's arms (well, _arm_) sobbing.

"Shh," Booth said, "it's okay. I'm fine."

Jared leaned back a little and whispered into Seeley's ear. "I was afraid he'd killed you." he said.

Booth chuckled. "Well, he didn't, so it looks like you're stuck with me."

Jared giggled and hugged his brother again. They were interrupted by their father's voice, sounding uncharacteristically cheerful. "Hey, kiddos," he said, "How are ya doing?"

Booth scowled slightly at his father, but kept an even voice. "I'm okay, I guess. Right, Dr..."

"Reichman." The doctor said, "and I suppose you are. You have a tiny concussion, but nothing to be too worried about, and you may have a few back troubles, but no long-lasting effects, as far as I can see. And you should come back in a couple of weeks to get the cast taken off. But, for the time being, I'm prescribing a couple of painkillers for you to take." He handed George the prescription. "Until then, no strenuous activity, okay?"

George nodded. "Thank you, Doctor." he said, smiling.

As they walked back to the street to hail a cab, George's cellphone began to ring. He pulled it and spoke into it.

"Hello?" he asked, in a gruff greeting. "What do you want, old man?"

Booth figured it was pops, their grandfather, whom George had become more and more rough with in the year since Lynn died.

"Yeah, they're fine," George continued, "So what?...They need a little tough love...No, neither of them has any injuries. Why would they?...So? Don't you _dare_! I swear if you come over, I'll...I'm serious, old man!....Don't try to be a hero. These are _my_ boys. You had your chance. I'm not listening any more. Bye, father." he closed the phone forcefully and raised his hand. A cab came immediately.

As they climbed in, he growled, "If either one of you calls that man, you can consider yourselves orphans."

Both boys nodded, neither one wanting that, even if it meant getting away from their father. All that mattered was each other, right now, and they were not going to jeopardize that.

**I know I said I'd share a secret of Brennan's but I think Booth's situation had to be explained a little more in depth. So, next chapter will be Brennan's story. I promise. Anyways, now I have a new story, _Fairytale Bones_, so I'm going to now update my stories every four days, to make time for that one. So, next update is on Saturday. Yay! Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the special chapter revealing something from Brennan's past. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Brennan's Secret

Brennan listened in horror as Booth retold the story of his childhood.

"Why would he do that to you?" she asked.

"Because he...I don't know." Booth shook his head and looked away.

Brennan reached out a tentative hand to his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said, simply.

Booth smiled at her. "No need to apologize," he said, "You didn't do anything, and besides, everything' better now."

Brennan giggled at the irony of his words. There was a moment of silence, then he spoke.

"So," he said, "What's your story?"

_Temperance grew up pretty normally. She had a father, a mother, and a brother. She lived her whole life in Chicago, Illinois, where she had her best friends, Angela, an artist, who contrasted Temperance in every single way. Temperance was sort of drawn back. She didn't speak much at home, or at school. She usually only spoke when teachers called on her or when a family member acknowledged her. Otherwise, she preferred the silence of her room, where she could read all she wanted and do her homework in peace. She excelled in school, and was often ridiculed for it, but nonetheless the boys favored her looks._

_One boy, in particular, named Tim Sullivan, favored her. He would always approach her, when she was alone, and start flirting with her, but the moment somebody else walked by he would either call her names or completely ignore her. _

_One day, though, she was the last at school, finishing up a project in the Biology Lab, when Tim, also known as Sully, walked in._

_Brennan turned to him for a brief moment then turned back to her work._

"_What do you want, Sully?" she asked, coldly._

_Sully grinned and walked towards her. "You know what I want, baby."_

_His words were slurred, indicating that he was most likely under the influence of alcohol. Realizing that this could get dangerous, Brennan began to clean up, putting the final notes on her project and placing it in the 'work finished' bin, on her teacher's desk, then began to gather up her things, and made her way towards the door, but she was stopped by Sully._

"_Where are you going, Brain-en?" he asked, making a bad joke about her last name._

"_Let me go, Sully." Brennan warned, giving him an icy glare._

_But Sully persisted, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, causing her bag to drop to the floor._

"_Let me go, Sully..." she said, through gritted teeth, fighting to keep her composure, as his hands snaked up her skirt._

"_Nah," he said, pushing her against the wall, "I don't think I really want to."_

_With that, he kissed her, hard and painfully._

Booth gaped at her.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice at her sure answer.

Brennan felt her eyes fill with tears. "He raped me."

Booth put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, channeling all the anger he felt into comforting her, as she cried into his chest.

**It's kinda sad, I know, but I think it may be well written. What do you think. Next update is actually gonna be on Monday. Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New update! And I just want to take this moment to let everybody know that I take well to constructive criticism, but I don't like to be insulted, or biased. So, please, keep the nasty comments to yourselves. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Personal Thoughts

Booth sat there, with Brennan's head on his chest for the longest time, holding her while she sobbed, until he heard her breathing even out.

He looked down at her face, only to see her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly agape. He smiled, feeling his heart flutter. What was it about this girl? Just over 24 hours ago, they were at each other's throats, about whose fault losing an oar was. Now, she was in his arms, breathing deeply, sleeping like a baby. And he felt at peace for the first time since they woke up on this damned island.

He laughed to himself, thinking about how much has happened in such a short time. The laughed turned into a yawn, and drowsiness came over him, and he lay down, careful not to wake Brennan, resting his head on a flat rock behind him, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Brennan woke up, she attempted to move, but was stopped by a weight on her stomach. She looked down and saw Booth's arm wrapped around her stomach. She smiled briefly, wondering how in the world she had let herself get this far with a guy in such a short time. She hadn't even spoken to a guy that wasn't a teacher, or family, since the incident with Sully. So how did this guy, this admittedly very handsome guy, get to her.

She had absolutely no idea, but she didn't really care at the moment. She was just happy he was there.

**Sorry it's so short but I have school in the morning, plus I'm exhausted! I'll write more next chapter. Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New update! Yay! But, seriously I'm gonna need help writing the rest of this story, because I'm at a loss for what to do with it. If anybody has any ideas, Personal Message me! Thanks. Now Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten:

For the next two days, Booth and Brennan worked on starting a bigger fire pit, getting together some food, making a spear for fish, and finding makeshift "bathrooms" and toilet paper substitutes.

They had already established where to get fresh water, after Booth stumbled onto-well _fell_ into- a small freshwater lake in the middle of the small jungle. From there, he cracked open a coconut and used one half as a cup to bring some to Brennan.

At the moment, they were planning to move everything over to the side of the lake, so that it would be easier to bathe and get water, but they were no in agreement on exactly _when_ they would begin their trek over. Booth's argument was that Brennan's ankle could give out at any moment, and he didn't want to risk that by having her walk the ten minutes to the center of the jungle, with all the things she'd offered to carry. Brennan's argument was that she was fine, and her ankle was healing quite nicely, and if her really didn't want her to carry that much, then she wouldn't, but she didn't want to make him feel like he needed to make that trek nearly three times a day, just to get them some water to drink, and the sooner they moved there, the sooner they could rest, and try to find a way off the island.

They were at each other's throats most of the time, now, and every time Brennan got up to walk around just a little, Booth would panic.

"I'm _fine_, Booth!" she said, as he reached out to help her walk, even though she was having no problem, whatsoever. "Look." she walked perfectly, to a tree about ten yards away and back, with virtually no pain at all. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Bren," Booth said, "You're just acting tough. I _know_ that's hurting you."

Brennan groaned. "No, it's _not_, Booth! It doesn't hurt at all right now. Now can we move everything to the lake?"

Booth shook his head. "No."

"You are so..._thickheaded!_" Brennan yelled at him.

"No," Booth protested, "I just don't want you to be in pain."

"Why do you even care?" Brennan asked. When he didn't answer, she shook her head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. Do what you want, but I'm going to the lake." she began to walk away. "Bye."

She felt him grab her arm, and the next thing she knew she was staring into his chocolatey brown eyes, her heart beating so fast you'd think she'd just run a marathon.

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes for the longest time, then he did something completely unexpected.

He kissed her.

**Would really like comments and reviews and suggestions! Please! I really need your help! Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Thanks for so many comments and recommendations, guys! I think I'm gonna use a few of them. Now, enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Tension

For a fleeting second, all Brennan could think of was Booth's lips on her, his hands on her shoulders, and her on his forearms. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she felt as if she were floating on air.

Then memories of Sully came back to her. The pain and humiliation flooded her brain. The bruises and hickeys he'd given her had stayed for days and because of them, she'd been called a slut, and someone had run a background check on parents, claiming that they beat her. She could never trust another man as long as she lived. As far as she was concerned, they were all pigs. Why was this one any different?

_He's not_.She told herself as she pushed him off of her, watching a confused expression wash over his face. She gave him a cold glare, and, not saying anything, stalked off, farther into the forest, ignoring the pain in her ankle as she walked.

Booth sat, in the middle of the jungle, by the lake, stoking a fire, with a permanent furrow etched on his brow.

_What had happened?_ He thought.

That kiss. It had just started as a way to shut her up and somehow it was deepened, and he felt himself starting to enjoy it, but then she had ended it so abruptly, pushing him away, and stalking away, leaving him wanting more. Even after he helped her with her ankle, and comforted her when she cried, and shared his own painful story, that he'd never told anybody, not even Cam, before. And why? Because he felt close to her. But why was that the case? A couple of weeks ago, he didn't even know she existed. A few weeks ago he was living a seemingly cushy life in Philly with his Pops, brother, Jared, and Cam. He was the sports star in his school. Captain on every team he joined that year, and had a full scholarship to three different schools. But now, now he was on an island with a girl who could probably make him go insane, but the funny thing is, he never really _minded_ until now, when she wouldn't even look at him. Instead, she lay between two rocks at the other end of the lake, cleaning her bandages off and re-wrapping them.

She didn't look up, once. But you could just tell, she was thinking about him, too.

Booth sighed, and prepared a bed for himself of leaves, and his shirt for a pillow, and lay down, trying to think of anything _but_ Brennan.

Brennan turned around for the first time since the kiss, and saw Booth laying on his side, facing away from her. His breathing was deep and even, so she figured he was sleeping, so she lay down, trying to fight back tears, and went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow all the tension will be gone.

**Kay, so I didn't use the ideas yet, but I'm getting there. You just wait. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soooo...yeah. Sorry I haven't been updating lately but finals are next week and my grades are really low and if I wanna get into SUNY Purchase I gotta study my ass off! Anyways, even if this is short, enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: Danger

Booth was woken by the all too familiar sound of gunfire, which made him stand up before he was even fully awake. He looked around in a daxe, wondering what he'd just heard.

There was absolutely nobody around that he could see, except for Brennan, who was curled up in her sleeping spot, apparently undisturbed by the sound. The fire illuminated her face, which looked completely peaceful, for once.

Booth thought that, maybe, he was imagining the sound, and began to lay back down, before he heard a much louder _**Boom!**_ He tripped over a rock and his head nearly landed in the fire pit, but just missed as he threw himself off the side, landing with one of his feet in the water, splashing a tiny bit in Brennan's face, which instantly tensed.

Her eyebrows fluttered open and she glared at Booth.

"Hey!" she hissed. "What the hell was _that _for?"

Booth gave her a confused look. "You didn't hear that?" he asked, perplexed that she had slept through the loud booms, but had been awoken by a slight trickle of water.

"What sound?" she asked, feeling very irritated that he had woken up because of some tiny animal noises. There couldn't be any animals on this island that could hurt them.

"The gunshot!" Booth whispered impatiently. "The Huge BOOM!"

Brennan shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Booth crawled over to her, and was about to say something when he heard voices in the distance.

"_Hurry up, ya twit!" _One said.

"_I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! But are you sure it's this way?" _The other said.

"_Shut up, nitwit! And just follow my lead!" _

Booth looked at Brennan, whose eyes had shot completely open.

"What was-" she was cut off by Booth's hand over her mouth. He motioned for her to be quiet, and listened for their voices again. They were getting closer, evident by the increasingly louder sound of their voices.

Booth motioned for Brennan to follow him, quietly.

Brennan nodded and began to gather her things, so as not to leave a trace that they had been there in case these men were dangerous while Booth put out the fire, scattering the stones and pieces of partially burnt wood, pushing the dying embers into the lake. Then he led Brennan away from the spot, deeper into the woods, looking for a safe spot to hide.

They could see nothing until Booth moved a large branch out of the way of the moon, which instantly lit up a spot, not too far from them, where they could see a small cave that they could crawl into.

Booth felt around for a stick and found a fairly thick branch. He quickly lit it with his lighter and pointed it towards the entrance to the cave. Not finding anything dangerous in there, he moved aside to let Brennan in. Once she was safely inside, he began passing in pieces of twigs and dry leaves, and rocks so that she could make a fire pit.

"I'm done." she whispered after a couple of minutes, and Booth passed the torch to her on the inside. When the fire was lit, Brennan blew out the torch, and Booth crawled in.

The cave was smaller than they originally thought, barely able to fit the two of the comfortably, especially with the fire burning away to one side.

Brennan and Booth had to sit very close together in order for neither of them to get burned. For a couple of moments they sat shoulder to shoulder, then when that became too uncomfortable, Booth slowly lifted his arm and placed it over Brennan's shoulder in attempt to make them both more comfortable.

This didn't work as well as he'd hoped, for they were technically comfortable, but the awkwardness of their not-forgotten kiss still hung in the air, and Brennan still felt a slight coldness towards Booth, but decided to let it go, if only for tonight, so she could go back to sleep.

She lay her head on Booth's shoulder and close her eyes, praying that the pounding in her heart would stop so she could get a good night's sleep.

Booth was surprised when Brennan had laid her head on his shoulder, but it was a pleasant feeling, except for the fact that his heart could possibly give out from the increase in pounding, but that would be okay with him at this point, because she obviously forgave him, and that's all that mattered to him right now.

_Yeah._ He thought. _Everything is gonna be all better by tomorrow._

With that thought, he finally drifted off.

**Okay, so this isn't my best but I'm tired, okay? REALLY tired! I'll write a better one next time. I promise! Please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update! Yay! LOLZ! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: Stranger Danger

Brennan woke up comfortably in Booth's arms after one of the best nights of sleep of her life, smiling.

She looked up at Booth's face, which, in the morning light seeping through the opening to the cave washing over him, looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb that by moving; for fear that it would wake him. She had forgotten all the anger she felt towards him the day before and for the first time since then she was at peace.

Then he awoke. He smiled down at her. "Why are you staring at me?" and she scowled at him.

"I was just waiting for you to wake up so we could get out of here. I can't even move my arms." She said, coldly.

Booth sighed, and tried to make his way towards the exit, but found that his arms and legs were taking their time waking up, and instead toppled over on to Brennan, their noses landing mere centimetres from each other.

There was a moment of silence as both pairs of cheeks went bright red.

Booth was the first to speak. "Uh...sorry! I'm really sorry. I'm just trying to..."

"It's okay. Really..." Brennan replied, blushing deeper.

Booth made his way off her and began to crawl through the opening, only to be pulled the rest of the way out by a pair, no, _two_ pairs of hands.

"Booth!" Brennan cried, and raced after him. When she poked her head out of the hole, she saw two men holding on to Booth's arms, trying to restrain him.

One of the men was tall, and wore a dirty dress shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. On his feet were a pair of muddy boots, and he was holding his eye with one hand as his other restrained Booth's wrist, where his hand was balled into a fist. The other man who had to use both of his hands to restrain Booth's other arm, was short and stout. He had extremely hairy arms and a medium-length beard. By the way his hair was greying, Brennan guessed that he was well into his forties, maybe fifties. There was a long scar over one of his eyes, but it was fairly old, as if he'd gotten many years ago, as an adolescent. He wore a filthy blue t shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans, much like the ones his companion wore, and a pair of old, worn out, brown flip flops. He grimaced at Brennan, who shivered in return.

The second Booth saw her come out, he told her to run, but she seemed frozen in place, giving the taller of the two men the chance to throw a net over her, trapping her in place, only able to scream for a couple of seconds before her mouth was covered.

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahaha! I'll update soon! Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's one day late but I started a new story that y'all can check out if you want to! =3 Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: Captured

Brennan woke to a dull pain in the back of her head and blinding sunlight, not able to remember anything about the previous day.

"Wake up, luv," a grizzly voice said in her ear, "you wouldn't want to miss this..."

Brennan's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice and she immediately saw Booth tied to a tree in front of her, beaten and bloodied, trying to fight back the taller man who seemed to be beating him with a branch.

"Now," the man said, pacing in front of Booth, "I'm going to ask you again. Where did you put the stuff?"

"I-I don't know what you're-" Booth was cut off by a sharp blow to the head.

"Stop lying to me, boy, or I'm gonna have to do in your little girlfriend here." The man looked at Brennan with an evil smile and she glared at him.

"I swear, if you touch one hair on her head..." Booth threatened, glaring at the man, looking him straight in the eye.

Brennan felt her heart swell for this man. He'd only known her a short time and already he was willing to risk his life for her. She immediately found strength, and began to pull on the rope that tied her to her tree and felt it loosen a bit with each tug, but was careful so as not to let them men see as they continued to question Booth.

"Tell us!" The shorter man said, punching Booth's jaw, "We know that you have something to do with its disappearance!"

"I don't know anything! I'm telling the truth! I promise, if I knew anything I'd tell you!" Booth shouted, trying to stay strong but finding himself on the verge of breaking down.

The taller man turned to the shorter. "Whaddaya think, Moe? Think he's tellin' the truth?"

Moe seemed to think about it while Brennan finally got the apparently not well done knot in the rope untied, but kept quiet as possible, keeping her expression terrified.

Moe finally seemed to reach a decision and said, "Yeah, he don't know nothin'." Booth and Brennan let out sighs of relief. "But, just in case, maybe we should waste them."

**Cliff hanger! I'm soooo evil! Muahahahahaha! Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been finishing up stories and writing new ones and writing important chapters, and it's really overwhelming! But, I'm here now, working on this story and that's all that matters. Right?...RIGHT! W/E...ENJOY!**

Chapter Fifteen: Rescue

"No!" Booth cried, and both men turned toward him, giving Brennan the chance to kick Moe's feet out from underneath him, causing him to drop his gun, which Brennan instantly picked up and pointed it at the shorter man, who looked at her, terrified and angry.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him." She said, menacingly. "Or I'll blow your head off."

Booth wanted nothing more than to grin, but he knew he had to stay focused, in case either men tried something on Brennan.

"You wouldn't _dare_." The man said.

"No, I wouldn't blow your head off, really," the man grinned cockily, "but, I do know the point on your spine in which, if hit, would cause you to become a quadriplegic."

The man smirked. "Your aim ain't that good, girl."

Brennan took the gun of safety. "You wanna bet? My father taught me how to shoot a gun when I was eight, and I have near-_perfect_ aim."

"Yeah, _right."_ The man challenged.

Brennan grinned. "You see that branch right there?" she pointed her gun and shot a thin lone branch off a tree, startling the man, and causing Moe to crawl away hurriedly, in a panic. Booth chuckled a bit, and the man kicked him.

"Hey!" Brennan shouted at him. "What did I tell you?" she pointed the gun at him, causing him to tense. "Good. Now, untie him."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, doll, but it's two against one." Moe said, from his spot on the ground.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, _Moe_, but I'm the one with the gun." Brennan said, not taking her eyes of the shorter man.

Moe got up behind her and moved to take the gun out of her hand, but she seemed to sense him as she brought her elbow back into his lower stomach and, as he bent over, knocked him out with the gun.

At Booth and the other man's surprise, she laughed and smiled. "Tae Kwon Do and Kickboxing. I got my black belt in Tae Kwon Do when I was seven, after two years, and in Kickboxing when I was ten. My parents made sure that I could take care of myself."

Booth grinned at her, feeling his heart flutter a bit. He'd _never_ met any girl like her.

"Now," Brennan said, pointing the gun back at the man, "untie him."

The man complied, begrudgingly, untying Booth, who, as soon, as he could, jumped up and went to Brennan's side.

"Thanks." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

Brennan smiled. "No problem. Now, tie them both up."

"What?" the man exclaimed.

"You heard me. You're gonna be subjected to what you put us through. Booth, tie him up." Brennan said, pointing the gun at the man. "But, disarm him first."

Booth checked the man's pockets, finding three knives, and a gun on the inside pocket of his jacket. Booth pocketed the gun and handed the knives to Brennan, who pocketed them.

Booth then checked on Moe, who was still unconscious. In his pockets Booth found two knives and a picture of the man with a woman and baby.

Booth frowned at the picture. "Bren," he said softly, handing her the picture, "look."

Brennan looked at the picture and gasped. "He has a family?" She turned to the shorter man, who was struggling in his confines.

"_Had_. He _had_ a family. His wife left him last year, after his baby girl was kidnapped and killed. He never got over it." The man said, sullenly.

Brennan furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Booth, torn.

Booth noticed this look and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We'll tie him up for now and when he wakes up we'll get the full story, then decide what to do."

Brennan nodded and got to work binding the man's wrists and ankles, before picking up all the weapons and following Booth to a secure area about thirty feet away.

**Again, sorry it's so late and that it pretty much sucks! But I have writer's block! =( So any Ideas would be helpful! Please REVIEW!**


	16. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated but I'm really stuck here. I don't know what to do with them! I want this to be a romantic chapter but I don't know how to play it off! Suggestions would be great. If I use yours, you will definitely get credit! Please send me ideas/suggestions by PM.**

**THANK YOU! XD**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sooooo, thanks to the helpful ideas given to me by my reviewers, I was able to construct a chapter even with my terrible writer's block. So please enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen: Search Party

Christine Brennan sat with her son and husband outside the Coast Guard's office, waiting for one of them to come out and help them. At the moment, though, they were talking to a middle-aged man and a young boy who also seemed to have lost someone at sea. There was a lot of unsettling shouting coming from the room, the suddenly, the door opened and a young woman stomped out. "If you can't find him, I'll find somebody that will!" She yelled over her shoulder while the man tried to stop her.

"Camille, get back here!" He said, struggling to catch up.

Russ Brennan jumped to his feet and ran ahead of the girl, stopping her in her tracks.

"Out of my way!" Camille seethed.

"No. Your father-" Russ started.

"He's _not _my father. He's my boyfriend's grandfather! My boyfriend who's currently lost at sea." Camille tried to fight back tears at the memory of where her boyfriend was.

"Your _boyfriend_?" Russ asked. "Wait. Were you on the cruise?"

Camille nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"My little sister, Tempe," Russ pulled out a picture and handed it to Camille. "Do you recognize her? She was lost too. We don't know where she is."

Camille looked at the photo and instantly recognized the girl who had bumped into at the beginning of the cruise. She'd even seen her with Seeley before she got lost in the crowd when the boat began to sink.

"Yeah, I recognize her! She was with my boyfriend, Seeley, when the boat was sinking. I saw them right before I was pulled into a lifeboat. I didn't even have time to shout his name. The last I saw they were getting into a boat together. I didn't see anybody else with them."

"So they may have been the only ones lost then." Russ said. "Do you think they're together right now."

Camille shrugged. "I don't know." she said, beginning to sob. Russ pulled her to his body and Camille buried her face in the crook of his neck.

After a couple of moments a voice broke through the silence. "Hold on! We may know where they are!"

The walk back to camp was a long and silent one. Neither Booth nor Temperance said anything at all. Neither thanked the other for risking their lives for the other or even so much as looked at each other.

When they got back to camp, they found their fire out and their makeshift beds destroyed completely.

"What the-" Booth said, angrily kicking at the leaves of his bed strewn about the campsite.

Temperance simply shook her head.

Booth got down on his hands and knees and began gather twigs and leaves to start a fire. He spotted a particularly dry leaf behind Temperance and pointed to it. "Can you get me that leaf, Tempe?"

Brennan smiled at the use of her almost unfamiliar nickname. It felt like years since somebody called her that, but it was really only a couple of weeks.

She turned around and picked up the leaf and another dry twig and handed both to Booth.

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

She smiled back as her heart fluttered. "No problem. Um, I'm gonna go find something to eat."

Booth nodded as she walked into the forest to search for something, _anything_ to fill their stomachs.

By the time she returned, half an hour later, she had her arms full of coconuts, berries, and a couple of bananas, and Booth was setting their beds by the warm fire.

"Hey," she said, alerting him of her present. "I got dinner."

Booth smiled and smoothed out the leaves on his bed. "Great. I'm starved!"

Temperance laughed and threw him a banana, which he instantly squeezed into his mouth. "Mmmmm!" he said and Temperance giggled again.

Temperance began popping the berries into her mouth, while laughing as Booth squeezed another banana into his mouth.

She laughed so hard, in fact, that she began choking on one of the berries that didn't seem to want to go down.

Booth instantly reacted as he got to his feet and ran to help her by putting his arms around her waist and pushing up. Temperance continued to choke as he pushed which only made him push harder.

"Come on, Tempe!" He shouted. "You can't leave me!"

As he said this the berry instantly shot out of Temperance's mouth and she began to breath again.

Booth breathed a sigh of relief and fell to the ground, with Temperance still in his arms, gasping for air as she rested her head against his chest, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay." Booth soothed. "Shh, it's okay." He kissed her temple,and she looked up at him, looking into his chocolatey brown eyes.

Booth looked back into her clear crystal blue eyes and felt himself draw nearer to her. Soon their lips met in a kiss, more passionate than the one they shared earlier.

Booth steeled himself for when she would pull away and slap him again, but it never happened. Instead she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper.

**Awwwwwwww! How's that for romance? There should only be a couple more chapters but I figure at least five more. Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been super busy. I don't even remember the last time I worked on this story but I know it had something to do with a kiss, right? Why don't we do something with that? XD Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen: Bliss Before Horror

Booth and Brennan walked down the beach, hand in hand. It had been two days since they escaped from their captors as well as shared their first mutual kiss. Since then they had been back to check on the captors and though they woke up from time to time, they said nothing. Booth simply gave them something to eat and, on occasion, untied them so they could relieve themselves while he stood close by with a gun in case they tried to escape, though they had nowhere to go.

Now, though, he walked through the sand with Brennan at his side, holding his hand, and he'd never felt more at peace on the island.

Suddenly Brennan stopped. Booth took a couple more steps before realizing it and when he did, he turned round to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her face.

"That girl..." Brennan said, softly.

"What?" Booth asked, stepping closer. "What girl?"

"The one that you were traveling with; is she your girlfriend?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked down and sighed. "Camille was...she...uh... I think we need to sit down and talk. It might take me a while to find the right words to explain what we had."

"_Had?_" Brennan asked, as she sat down in the sand, while Booth followed her lead and sat down next to her.

"When Cam and I first started out dating, I thought she was the perfect woman. She was assertive and strong and a lot of fun. But somewhere along the way I started to notice how bossy she was and how truly bitchy she could be sometimes and I realized the only time I was really happy with her was when we were..." Booth blushed, as did Brennan when she realized what he was talking about. "..._yeah_. Anyway, I was planning on breaking up with her but her parents got her these cruise tickets out of the blue, since I was gonna go to the army in a couple of months. I just felt that it wasn't the time, so I said yes to the cruise, while telling myself that when it was over I'd break it off." He hung his head, feeling guilty at what he was going to do to Cam. He'd known how bad he was going to break her heart, but he didn't seem to really care back then, but suddenly he felt overwhelmingly guilty, especially since the object of his affections for the last few days was studying his so intently.

That's all she did. She stared at him, but not incredulously or like she wanted to hurt him at all, like he expected, but like she had no thoughts on the subject and was waiting for him to say something.

"What-what are you lookin' at, Bones?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just-wait...did you just call me _Bones_?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

Booth grinned. "So what if I did?"

Brennan grinned back. "But why?"

"Well you told me that you wanted to be a Forensic Anthropologist and you explained how they study the bones of murder victims, then you went on to recite all the bones from head to toe. I thought Bone would be appropriate. You don't even wanna know how long I've waited to use it in conversation, Bones." He grinned cheekily at her and she playfully punched his arm. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Don't call me Bones." Brennan said, getting up and running away. Booth stood up and began running after her, following her into the wooded area.

When he got through all the trees, the sight that welcomed him caused his heart to practically beat out of his chest in terror.

**Hehehe! Cliffhanger! Ain't I evil? :-). I'll update sooner if I get more reviews!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I have so many stories and I try 2 do one every single day but I missed this one yesterday cuz I had 2 work and by the time I was done I was exhausted! Anyway, I'm here, writing now, and that's all that matters. So, please, ENJOY!**

Chapter Nineteen: Rescue

Booth stared at the sight in front of him. The shorter of the two thieves, whose name they never learned, had Brennan in a steel grip with a rock poised above her head. Upon closer inspection, Booth could see that the rock was sharpened to a point. The point was definitely sharp enough to break open Brennan's head, which caused Booth's heart to beat even more erratically than before.

"Bones..." He said, softly. Brennan's eyes were filled with tears, but she was trying as hard as she could to stay calm. "Let her go!" Booth said, reaching into his pocket to pull out one of the guns they had taken from the men.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." The man said. "You so much as take a step towards us, I'll make sure your little girlfriend's brain is scrambled all over the place."

Booth took his hand away from his pocket and held both in the air. "So what do you want me to do then?" he asked.

"Untie my partner." The man said. At Booth's hesitation, the man shouted. "NOW!"

Booth hurriedly moved towards Moe, who was still tied up with his head hung, as if he were sleeping. But as soon as Booth came close enough to him, Moe began to whisper hurriedly in his ear.

"I'm going to take your gun and shoot Ted. Before I do, get that rock out of his hand or he'll hurt her." he said.

Booth nodded slightly. "But how?"

"I'll distract him."

Booth nodded again and undid the knot in the rope, before handing Moe the gun. "Good luck." he whispered before stepping away.

Booth nodded and stepped away, with his hands in the air, while Moe pointed the gun at him. "I got this one, Ted. Go on and get the rope now boy so we can tie up your little girlfriend."

Booth obliged, walking behind Ted to get the rope, as he was told. Meanwhile Moe kept the gun pointed at him, while distracting Ted with small talk.

"This turned out better than we thought. Aye, Teddy?" Moe said.

Ted glared at him, lowering the rock a bit. "Don't call me Teddy, ya nitwit."

Booth took advantage of this and slowly crept up behind Ted, willing him to lower it a little bit more.

Moe laughed. "Hey, relax, Teddy. Ain't we pals?"

Ted lowered the rock more and glared at him again. "No, we ain't friends. I'm your boss and you're my-" he was cut off when Booth knocked the rock out of his hand. Ted quickly turned, letting go of Brennan, causing her to fall roughly to the ground and Booth to rush to her side.

Ted did a 360° turn towards his...whatever he was, and was surprised to see the gun pointed at himself.

"Moe? What on _earth_ do you think you're doing? Put that weapon down!" Ted shouted.

Moe shook his head. "Not a bloody chance, Theodore Welsh! I've been bullied by you since we were young ones and now you have the audacity to kidnap my wife and child and hold their lives at stake! No more! I will save them, with or with_out_ you! And I'm sure these young ones will help me. Aye, children?" He didn't take his eyes off Ted but his question was obviously pointed towards them.

Brennan seemed to shocked to speak so Booth answered on behalf of both of them. "Of course we will. As soon as we're off the island."

Moe smiled cheekily at Ted. "You see, Ted? I have help. And what have you got? Nothing!"

Ted tried to stand tall as he spoke, but his voice quivered. "I have my boat and my crew..."

"Some bloody crew! They've left and they took your boat with them! Haven't you noticed that nobody tried to save us, Ted? Nobody came looking for us after nearly four weeks! That proves that they don't care for you! Nobody cares for you! You're better off dead!" Moe took the gun off safety, audibly.

"You won't do it, you coward! Not until you know where your precious family is!" Ted cried.

Moe smiled evilly. "I got a secret for you, Ted. I know where they are. I found out a couple of weeks ago. I was planning on killin' you, but these kids got in the way."

Brennan gasped.

Moe smiled at her. "Don't worry, darling. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want his life to end. And since your boyfriend helped me, I'll spare your lives."

Brennan thanked him.

Moe looked back at Ted. "Any last words?"

Ted just glared at him.

"Suit yourself." Moe pressed harder on the trigger and Brennan and Booth shut their eyes, not ready to experience death quite yet.

Suddenly, they heard a gunshot, then voices.

They opened their eyes to see cops circling Moe and Ted. Moe was moaning and clutching his leg, while Ted swore loudly.

Brennan was suddenly grabbed by a pair of arms, and heard her father's voice in her ear. "Tempe! Oh thank God you're alright!" Brennan collapsed into tears in her father's arms. They were saved.

**Right on time too! Lolz! Have any of you seen the new promo for season 6? It's amazing! Especially Brennan and Angela! Anyways, there are only two more chapters of this story! Please REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**So this is the second to last chapter and I'm so sorry it's late. I wrote it yesterday but my stupid computer wouldn't let me post it til today cause the internet wouldn't connect to it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters of Bones...but maybe if I save every penny I ever make I'll be able to buy a minor intern...like Wendell! xD**

Chapter Nineteen: Where Do We Go From Here?

Booth lay in his hospital bed, scraping down a pudding hungrily. He felt as if he'd gone years without pudding even if it had only been a couple of months and he'd already gone through four, while Jared watched him, obviously amused.

"Dude," he said, smiling, "relax... You'll have plenty of time for pudding later. Pops is out buying a whole case to celebrate with." Jared smiled widely at this. He loved pudding just as much as his brother did, if not more.

Booth smiled. "Hey, they wanted to keep me in the hospital for 'observation'. Might as well have my fill of all the chocolatey goodness while I'm here, right?"

Jared chuckled. "Whatever, bro."

Booth shot him a smile, which faded as soon as he saw Cam standing in the doorway, with tears in her eyes.

Booth motioned for her to come in and then told Jared to get lost with his eyes.

Jared stood and pat Booth on the knee, "See you later, Seel." He said, before quickly grabbing a pudding and rushing past Cam.

"Hey!" Booth shouted after Jared. "That's mine!"

Cam giggled at his reaction. "Relax, Seeley. It's just pudding."

Booth crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "But it was my pudding." he whined, like a four-year old.

Cam shook her head, smiling, and stepped into the room. "You are such a little baby." she teased. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Booth looked up at her. "What?"

"On the phone, you said you needed to talk to me about something. What is it?"

Booth sighed. "Camille, sit down."

Cam's eyes widened at the use of her full name, but she didn't question it. She just sat.

"Before everything that happened, before the cruise and everything I was going to, well, I was..." He struggled with his words.

"It's over, isn't it?" Cam said, looking down.

Booth's eyes shot to her. "What?"

"Seeley, I could see it from a mile away but I guess I wasn't ready for it to end, so I convinced my parents to get us those cruise tickets, hoping that maybe, just maybe, you'd change your mind. But I guess you haven't. Huh?"

Booth shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cam."

Cam shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted." She stood up and turned towards the door. "Keep in touch." she threw over her shoulder.

"I will." Booth called after her, thanking God for making it so easy.

Seconds after Cam left, Jared popped back in with an empty pudding cup, licking his lips. "That was good." he said, throwing the cup in the garbage can.

"I bet it was." Booth grumbled.

"Hey, that girl you were on the island with, Brenna, or something..."

"Brennan." Booth corrected. "What about her?"

"She's crying in her room." Jared said nonchalantly.

Booth sat bolt upright. "What?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, her brother is trying to get her to calm down."

Booth pushed his blankets away and got up off the bed. The doctors had allowed him to wear his own clothes instead of a hospital gown so he was now dressed in a wife-beater and gray sweatpants. Not bothering to put on the slippers his Pops had brought him, he rushed across the hall to Brennan's room.

When he entered he saw her older brother, Russ, next to her trying to comfort her while she cried. In her right hand she clutched a piece of paper and a photo.

"Bones?" he asked. "What's wrong, baby?"

He walked closer to her and sat at the end of her bed, not missing the glare Russ sent him that said, 'Stay away from my baby sister'.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Russ asked, coldly.

Booth shook his head. "We just broke things off." He said calmly to Russ, then turned to Brennan. "So, what's the matter, Bones?"

Brennan looked up and threw herself in his arms, at the same time showing him the letter.

Booth took it and began to read:

_Dearest Temperance and Russel,_

_Your father and I are so sorry for this, but we had to leave immediately. Something happened and I'm afraid you won't be seeing much of us anymore. Just remember that we love you and what we do, we do for you, because we love you, and just know that we always will. We will try to contact you as soon as possible. But if that doesn't happen, then all we want you two to know is that you are loved. Enclosed is a photo of us the day you were born, Tempe. The day our family became whole. We love you._

_ Love,_

_ Mom & Dad_

Booth shook his head and wrapped his arms around Brennan, not even taking a glance at the photo, kissing her temple and running his fingers through her hair.

**One more chapter to go! I'll have it up as soon as possible! Please REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Update! Last chapter of this story! Now it is unknown whether or not I'll make a sequel or even if one is needed here. But I'll let you decide after this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty: Fifteen years later...

Brennan sat reclined on the couch, holding a little blue bundle in her arms, as three little girls pored over her. The oldest girl, no older than eight years of age, had big blue eyes that contrasted the dark brown hair tied a ballerina bun, and was wearing a purple tutu and ballerina slippers.

The second girl, aged about five, wore her light brown hair in pigtails, and her brown eyes shone with excitement, as her mouth curved into a nearly toothless grin, revealing her dimples. She was dressed in a oversized Flyers jersey and a pair of ripped jeans, and blue and purple striped socks that had to be rolled up at the top.

And, lastly, sitting in the oldest girl's lap, was a tiny, bubbly, girl, of about three years. Her short medium brown hair was left down, in tight curls, and she wore a simple purple t-shirt, with a picture of a daisy on it, and a pink skirt. Her feet stayed bare as she wiggled her toes. Her eyes were a deep blue that almost looked purple from a glance, and when she smiled, the room seemed to light up.

All three girls were looking intently at the little baby boy in Brennan's arms, as if waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the little boy opened his large brown eyes and looked at his sisters, smiling a large dimpled smile.

The smallest of the three girls clapped her hands and bounce up and down on the couch. "Look, Mommy!" she cried. "He smiled!" Her accent was somewhat reminiscent of Elmer Fudd.

Brennan smiled at her and nodded. "I saw, Robyn." she said, looking back down to the baby in her arms and sighing. It had taken three months but Matthew Seeley Booth had finally smiled his first smile. Brennan looked up at her oldest daughter, "Cris, go get the camera. Hurry!"

The oldest girl got up off the couch and raced towards her mother's bag, retrieving a small digital camera, and raced back to the couch, snapping a dozen pictures of her baby brother, smiling the whole time.

When Brennan finally cut her off, Cristina Angela Booth pouted, but smiled brightly when her mother pointed the camera in her direction.

"Get in there, girls." she said to Joy Christine Booth and Robyn Lynn Booth, who both placed their faces next to their older sister's and smiled, large, almost toothless smiles.

Brennan smiled at the picture on the screen and handed the camera off to her daughters so that they could see the picture, laughing as they fought over who would get to print it, which was always left to Brennan to decide.

"Robyn printed the picture last time, and Cristina the time before, so it's Joy's turn now." she decided.

Robyn and Cristina pouted while Joy pumped her fist and took the camera into the kitchen with her, towards the computer and printer.

"Not yet, Joy!" Brennan yelled after her. "We need to get some more frames first!"

Brennan looked around the room, at all the pictures of her and Booth and the kids from Cristina's birth to Matthew's and every event in between.

There were also pictures of Brennan and Booth when they were younger, after Hank Booth had taken her in when her parents left her and Russ. Russ had left to live on his own, but had always returned for holidays and her birthday, bringing with him, in later years, his wife and stepdaughters. There were pictures of Angela and Jack Hodgins with their many children, Thomas, Jack Jr., Monet, Minnie, Eliza, Timmy, and their youngest girl, Billie. And they were expecting twins now. It made Brennan exhausted just thinking about it. Especially since she could barely stand having kids three years apart, but it seemed that Angela and Hodgins were always pregnant with another. Then there were the pictures of the entire team at the Jeffersonian. Everybody was in that picture; Angela, Hodgins, Brennan, Booth, the interns, all the kids, even Pops had been there, and they were all smiling widely and waving at the camera.

Brennan decided right there that there would have to be another 'family' photo when the twins were born, and when Russ came for his next visit with his family, this way they could have the complete package.

Brennan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, which Cristina immediately ran to answer. "Who is it?" she called, before opening the door.

"Food delivery!" Booth's voice boomed from the other side of the door and Cristina instantly pulled open the door, jumping at her father. "Daddy!" she cried, wrapping her arms and legs around her father, whose arms were full of take-out bags.

"Hey, princess." He said, uncomfortably.

Hearing his voice, the other girls popped their heads out of the kitchen and ran towards him, screaming, "Daddy!" at the tops of their lungs and wrapping themselves around his legs, while Brennan watched from the couch, laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny, Bones!" Booth whined, making his way, painstakingly towards the kitchen to set the bags down.

"Oh, yes it is!" Brennan chuckled, standing up, with the baby in her arms, walking towards her husband of the last ten years. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "How was work today, without me?" she asked, going around the table to put Matthew in his high chair.

Booth grimaced. "It was horrible." he said, wrapping his arms around Cristina, who was still hanging off his neck. "How was your ballet recital, princess?" he asked her, seeing that she was still dressed in her tutu.

"It was great, Daddy! Everything went perfectly! Except Monet tripped a little, but I don't think anybody noticed." Cristina said, excitedly.

"That's good. Sorry I wasn't there to see it, but they needed me at work." Booth said, apologetically.

"It's okay, Daddy. Mommy videotaped it. We can watch it tonight!" Cristina said.

Booth smiled. "Great!" He kissed her cheek and dropped her into her seat next to Brennan, before bending down to peel Joy off his left leg, and lifting her above his head to nuzzle her nose. "And how has your day been, pumpkin?" he asked her.

"Boring. I didn't want to go to the dance recital!" Joy whined. "The only thing exciting about today was that the Flyers won their game, which I missed!" this pointed this statement at her mother, "and that Matty smiled!" Booth's face instantly brightened.

"He did?" he asked Brennan, who nodded enthusiastically.

Booth laughed heartily and kissed Joy on the cheek lovingly before dropping her in the seat next to her sister, and leaning down to pick up his youngest girl of his right leg.

"Hey, Robyn!" He said, excitedly. "How's Batman?" he joked.

Robyn cocked her head slightly and looked at him with a blank expression. "I don't know what that means." she said, in her Elmer Fudd accent.

Booth chuckled and kissed her nose, sitting down with her in his lap, before tickling her, making her squeak, as he placed her into her high chair next to him.

Brennan smiled at him and walked around the table to kiss him deeply, causing all three girls to cover their hands with their eyes.

"Eww!" they said in unison.

Booth and Brennan pulled away and smiled at their children.

"Booth," Brennan whispered in her husband's ear.

Booth smiled up at her. "What, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bones," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "and I couldn't be happier."

**THE END(?)**

**Do you guys want a sequel? If enough people want one, I'll write one. But, in the meantime, please REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I want all of you who live in the US to remember what happened on this day 9 years ago. How many people we lost, of all ages, of all races, and religions, and how many people died trying to save them all. This is a day that you will never forget. Thank you.**


End file.
